Future
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy discuss what their future will be like. Rae/BB One Shot.


It was a typical day in Titan's Tower. Cyborg was in the garage working on his car, Robin and Starfire were out on a date, Raven was sitting on the couch reading and Beast Boy was playing video games. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed in concentration. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as his fingers slammed against the buttons of the controller. Suddenly he leapt up off the couch. Raven peaked at him over the top of her book. He was completely absorbed in the game, his fingers were beating relentlessly against the buttons and he shouted at the screen as if the characters could really hear him. All his efforts were in vain though as a large "Game Over" blared across the screen.

"Ah come on! Stupid Spider Zombies!" He flung the controller onto the floor and flopped defeatedly onto the couch. He folded his arms and glared at the game console as if it had killed his puppy. She rolled her eyes and continued to read. They sat in silence for awhile until Beast Boy spoke.

"The future freaks me out." She was startled momentarily by his strange comment. He was staring and she realised he was waiting for a reply. She shut her book and replied.

"Why is that?" His eyes widened and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because like anything could happen! We could break up and never speak again!" She stared at him for a few seconds before realising that he meant the team and not the two of them.

"Aren't you supposed to be the optimist?"

"Think about it. I mean we're all best friends right now but that could change in a heartbeat. The team could disband and that would suck! Like, you remember the future that Star told us about. When I was bald and a one man circus! I so don't want that to happen!" It was with great difficulty that she refrained from rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you will retain all your hair. And you are worrying about what hasn't happened yet." He sunk farther into the couch cushions.

"I don't want to be alone." It came out like a barely audible whisper and she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it.

"Who will I play video games with, argue endlessly about tofu with and who will be my best friend if I don't have Cy? Who will try and comfort me when I'm sad and instead confuse me so much with her weird terms that I forget to feel sad and always bring us all back together if I don't have Star? Who will train for hours with me to make sure I do my best and come up with killer plans if I don't have Robin? And who will sit and talk to me about all this crazy stuff and won't be afraid to tell me I'm being an idiot if I don't have you?" Raven stared at him. She could hear the fear and hopelessness in his voice.

"I'm 17 Rae. Next year I'll be 18. Which means I'll be a legal adult. How can I be a Teen Titan when I'm a legal adult? What's going to happen to us then? I don't want to lose you guys." And then he looked at her. His eyes were pleading with her to tell him it was all going to be okay. That everything would work out. And she wasn't sure if she could.

"I don't know what will happen when we're all adults. I can't say what will happen to the team but I am 100% sure that you won't lose us. Even if we stop being Titans we will still be the best of friends." He nodded and they sat in silence. Figuring he had heard what he needed she picked up her book again. But once again he interrupted her reading.

"Where do you think you will be in 10 years?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like will you be married? Have kids? What job will you have? Will you still live here?" She thought about it and realised she had no idea what she wanted her future to be like.

"I don't know."

"Well I do. Well sort of. In 10 years I definitely want to have met the girl I'm going to marry. I want to at least be dating her if I'm not already married to her. If we are married then I want to have kids by then. If we're still titans then I want to live here but if we aren't then I want to live in a house near the water in the quieter part of town. In want to have a good job so I can provide for my family. Hopefully it's something I'll love doing. And I of course still want to be best friends with you guys." She stared at him. He had put a lot of thought into this.

"Well it seems like you have it all planed out." He nodded. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I think you'll have your dream guy by then. I think you'll married and in love with a few kids. And you'll have a great job and an awesome house. Yeah, I think you'll be alright." She shook her head. She had a large feeling her life would not be like that in 10 years.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It's just...I'm just not meant to have that."

"Yes you are Rae! You deserve the best life. And I promise I'm going to help you any way I can. Because you should get everything you want." He looked at her with a meaningful look before getting up to go talk to Cyborg. She was slightly shocked. It meant a lot to her what he had said. And she thought he deserved a good life too.

10 years later

27 year old Raven was in the living room of her former team mate and friend Beast Boy or as he was now referred to Garfield. She was staring at the pictures he had on the mantel of his fireplace. She was currently looking at his wedding photo. He looked handsome and different. When the team had stopped fighting crime Cyborg had given them all holographic rings to disguise themselves. His skin was no longer green. Nor was his hair which was instead a sandy blonde. His eyes were still that emerald green though. He was grinning happily. His wife had pale skin and black hair. Her eyes were a dark brown. She too looked ecstatic. The next picture was one of him and his three children. His 7 year old daughter Carolanne was sitting on his shoulders. His twin 5 year old sons Mark and Brenden were in his arms. The whole family was smiling. She smiled too. Garfield was a very successful vet, a job that he loved. He lived right next to the water as well. He had gotten everything he had wanted. And so had she.

"Hey Rae, Carrie and the boys want you to help me tell them a bed time story." Gar said as he entered the room. She smiled and took his hand. She left her living room to go be with her family.


End file.
